


the whisper of the songbird

by kinpika



Series: lyrium high [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dad!Zevran, Domestic, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: Susurrus (noun):a soft murmuring or humming sound; a whisper; a murmurNot quite a lullaby, not quite a shanty, but it was the tone, the where, and the who, that really determined what it could be





	the whisper of the songbird

**Author's Note:**

> prompt on tumblr: [link](http://hotlineaisui.tumblr.com/post/169174946215/18-susurrus-noun-a-soft-murmuring-or-humming)

Zevran is acutely aware of every sound in the house as he moves. Feet carry him with purpose and direction, after finding the bedroom sparse. Below his feet was not over the polished wood of Ferelden as he remembered, but cool stone, carved out of a mountain that he liked to tell people his wife levelled. And he knew that she would just counter with it being his idea, almost hearing the smile in her voice as he continued on.

There was no fear, no care, as he took another turn. Their home was practical in design, but underneath the particular way it presented itself, much like the owners, there were silks, decorated seals. Locked doors, hallways that twisted off, a particular tunnel that shuffled down to allow safe passage in the chance of attack. Precautionary people covered by gold and silver. 

Close, he was close. It was not the way the wind picked up the ends of curtains and tried to run off with them, nor how something outside creaked under pressure. One door, ajar only to allow a sliver of light out, sat at the end of the hall.

As Zevran drew closer to the candlelight, he could hear murmurs. One particular voice was sleepy, a yawn cutting off the hum, before they returned, whilst the other remained on their path, only pausing for a soft hush. Continuing where they left off, it’s the same light song. Recognisable, even from a distance.

(Zevran recalled times during the Blight, where Basilia would sing such a thing to herself. To others. Not quite a lullaby, not quite a shanty, but it was the tone, the where, and the who, that really determined what it could be.)

Slipping inside without moving the door a fraction, Zevran watches as Basilia held their son in her arms, one hand keeping a rhythm with pats against his back. The closer he drew, the louder her song became. A Rivaini song, another thread she held onto tightly to try to drag herself back. But at this moment, it was definitely something used for comfort. Lucio must have woken in his sleep again. They would talk later, about magic and dreams and the worry in them both over the sickly boy, but for now that would wait.

A hiccup comes from the boy, eyes shut, hand curled in her hair, and Zevran smiles. Now he just wanted to hold his son in his arms after the night he had. “May I?” 

“Of course. Welcome home,” Basilia finally says, voice still keeping that same sleepy tone. Her eyes do not look upon him until Lucio had truly settled - slow, deep breaths leaving him. But she relinquishes her hold on their son into Zevran’s waiting arms. Mindful of his armour, and how he could not quite feel the boy through his gloves, Zevran could only smile at Lucio. Round cheeks, long lashes, ears suggesting that ever so subtle point. He would grow into a fine young man for sure. 

Basilia works her hair from between Lucio’s fingers, replacing his grip with one of the many dolls they had collected for him. Lucio grabbed both doll and the front of Zevran’s armour, one particular strap amongst several others. At the noise he makes, Zevran continues where Basilia had left off, gentle pats along the boy’s back, words of the song leaving him.

 

Just only in Antivan, her Rivaini forming alongside. 

**Author's Note:**

> lucio would be like... 3 years old here


End file.
